Various kinds of electronic devices, e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, or digital cameras, also support capturing of video with a general trend to support of higher quality images by utilizing higher resolutions, such as “Full HD” (1920×1080 pixels) or “4 K” (3840×2160 pixels) and frame rates, e.g., 60 frames per second. Capturing video at high frame rates also allows for producing high quality slow motion videos.
However, the utilization of high frame rates and resolutions comes at the cost of increased resource usage, e.g., with respect to required memory for storage of the captured video data or energy consumption for operation of a high resolution image sensor at high frame rate. This may be taken into account by the user manually activating recording at higher frame rates only when needed, e.g., for generating a slow motion video of a scene with fast movements, such as a swimmer diving into the water.
However, such manual activation of high frame rate capturing implies the possibility that the user may forget to activate the high frame rate capturing or that the high frame rate capturing is activated too late, e.g., due to the fast movements in the scene not being expected by the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for efficiently capturing video at higher frame rate.